


Queen's game

by We_like_books_2



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_like_books_2/pseuds/We_like_books_2
Summary: Carmen Howells is a mostly deaf Exy striker. What is God's name will happen when she signs with the Palmetto State Foxes and all of their drama. Not to mention how much fame they get for having Kevin Day most annoying human being to walk the earth. will Carmen be stabbed, murdered, and found in a ditch? mostly likely but for now she is a Palmetto Fox ready to hopefully not die too quickly.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“So, do I have a choice?” Carmen Howells asked the man she recognized as David Wymack. He had offered her a five year contract to become a palmetto fox.  
“No” he returned.  
“Alright then, let’s sign stuff and get this over with” She signed on a few dotted lines. Now,she now had somewhere to be for the next five years. It was either this or traveling the world riding her inheritance money so what was the big deal? At least this way, she would have a warm bed.  
Carmen was a striker on her highschool exy team. But, being best in her district didn’t make playing any easier and wearing ear plugs on the court made it almost impossible. She was mostly deaf after an explosion that caused her parents death.  
“When am I supposed to arrive?” she asked. Carmen didn’t exactly have a place for summer, not that she would admit that.  
“You graduate May 15th? Well, we can have you on a plane the next day for early training.”  
Carmen nodded. She could bail whenever she wanted to so for now, she was a Fox. This was going to be a hell of a time.  
Wymack took the papers and left. Her head was absolutely killing her from all the noise the game before had caused. She shoved headphones in and walked over to her locker to lie on the floor with her legs propped up on the bench. She let the world fade slowly, the loud music drawing her away like the tide.  
She should have said “Oh ho ho you want me to sign with a joke like you hahaha” or maybe “Can you give me time to decide” and then ghost them. But no. In her ever well timed brilliance she now was going to a team of people who would likely:  
1.Stab her  
2.Bury her alive  
3.Drag her into the mafia (how that would happen she didn’t know but she was a tad irrational at the moment)  
4.Drag her to fame for being deaf. Carmen hated this idea, she should be famous because she is a good player not because people pity her.  
The all star celebrity, best man to walk the earth, and utter jerk of a human, Kevin Day would be there. She could tell just from his “press smile” they were not going to get along  
She thought she would be tortured in some way. She had seen photos and articles of the Foxes all the time. They were always about the team getting tangled in bad situations with more than one player coming out bruised and scarred.  
This was the worst decision of her life. Probably. No, definitely. This was the worst decision of her life.


	2. Court of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen has just arrived to the Foxes, much to her dismay. After tense conversation they go to Court and she is flooded with the bloody ghosts over her past.

They pulled up at a relatively nice apartment complex and got out. Carmen squinted in the bright sun, and took a deep breath before reminding herself: ‘You are Carmen freaking Howells you punch six-foot giants on the court, and call them bitches when they cry about it. Why are you scared of these people?  
A tap on the shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts. Surprised, she jerked backward  
“Talk louder if you want my attention. Don’t touch me, we don’t even know each other,” She half-yelled into the face of the stranger. The man just put his hands in front of him like he was talking to a scared animal.  
“Sorry, sorry! Just trying to introduce myself. The names Nicky, it’s nice to meet you,” Nicky said.  
Carmen stuck her hand out towards Nicky’s already extended one in greeting.  
“Carmen. Pleasure,” Carmen said as they shook hands.  
You’ve already met Andrew and Neil, and Aaron’s over there, Nicky gestured vaguely towards Aaron who was standing roughly 30 feet away. “Kevin is at the court because he’s rude,” Nicky laughed. “Why don’t we go inside and see Wymack? He’ll be glad to know you arrived, and in one piece,” it was less of a question than a statement. Nicky led the small group inside and to the elevator.  
“I like your hair. It’s super cool,” Nicky complimented. Carmen had started dying her hair in the eight grade. Currently, it was pastel purple and covered half her back.  
“Thanks,” She replied. The less she talks the less chance she would die, so all her answers would be short and not-so-sweet.  
They stepped off the elevator into a hallway that led to a door. Neil opened it and they walked in. The entire room smelled like lung cancer but, to be fair, so did both Neil and Andrew.  
Between the smoke, noise, and meeting new people all Carmen wanted was to curl up into a ball and take a long nap.  
“So, what position do you play,” Nicky asked. She could see he was making an effort but, his smile had one to many cracks to be real. Hiding your emotions was just plain annoying so Carmen didn’t feel bad about being rude. “I assume Coach already told you.”  
When she couldn’t make sense of the jumbled words and sounds that came from her surrounding company, Carmen assumed her headache was to blame for her lack of focus but no. They were speaking a different language. She turned and saw Nicky and Aaron mostly leading the conversation with Neil or Andrew jumping in occasionally.  
“I’m going to assume you forgot the existence of humans who don’t speak every language in the world. If you are trying to talk about me, which I know you are as Mr. Giant over there keeps glancing at me, I suggest you don’t. Whatever you have to say won’t be worth the oxygen it takes to actually say it. Now, are we going to have a conversation or am I just going to leave and find the nearest place someone can get some food here?,” Carmen glared at the four men, arms crossed, and eyes narrow. Nicky and Aaron gaped at her, jaws practically on the floor.  
Thankfully, before she could get a knife to the gut by whoever happened to have knives on them, Wymack walked in. “Nope, nope, no, not happening. Andrew I swear to God, if you break her before the season even starts I will sign you up for at least five marathons each.” Despite the fact that it was merely the start of early training season, Wymack already looked like he was fed up with their bullshit. “Aw coach, we’re just going to the court,” Andrew said. It was the first thing Carmen had heard him say in English since she had arrived. It wasn’t a relief she had to spend more time with these psychopaths. Especially not in a place where they were allowed to ram into her and balls that could take her head off were flying about. Andrew nd Neil started towards the door and Carmen followed despite her survival instincts.  
In the world’s most awkward car ride. If she had thought her previous one was bad, she was not prepared for the torture that was sitting in a car with people she had just accused of being inconsiderate, douchebags. Headphones helped. Carmen sent a silent ‘thanks’ to whoever had invented headphones. Whoever it had been, Carmen would totally devote herself to an entire religion that worshiped them, if it existed.  
When they arrived at the foxhole court it was almost magical. It was absolutely massive. The Foxhole Court was covered in gorgeous, bright orange and white.  
Carmen wanted to breathe in all of its power. Even if Exy wasn’t her dream, she would be crazy not to think it was incredible. For the first time in weeks, she felt a small smile crawl across her face.  
That smile was quickly gone when the sound of a ball crashing against the goal sent her spiraling. She scrambled backward trying to breathe, desperate for air; for something to block the noise. Her back hit a wall Slowly, she started to crumble down. Carmen could see her parents’ dead bodies. She could smell the smoke. It was suffocating her. She shoved her face into her hands and curled her knees upward.  
“Carmen? Carmen! Hey stop!”  
Distantly, Carmen heard voices shouting. Something next to her moved. She had to get away as fast as possible. She pushed off the ground and ran back outside. Haunting memories of blood and death flashed before her eyes. How could such a simple noise cause her to panic like this? How was she so weak? She should have known someone must be on the court. How was she so stupid? How was she so pathetic? As her mind ran wild with questions and anxiety, Carmen found a brick wall near the curb to lean against. Slowly, one deep breath after another she calmed down enough to remember what Nicky had said earlier: “Kevin is at the court because he’s rude” Kevin fucking Day. She knew they weren’t going to get along and there was nothing she could do to go back. To go back before she had made the irrational decision to sign with the Foxes.


	3. Game of Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing panicking for a few minutes an unlikely ally helps Carmen. Things take a turn for the worst after a simple scrimmage turns into a screaming match.

Slowly, panic faded until Carmen could think slightly clearer. She took a ragged breath, every noise was heightened. The wind sounded like a gusting storm. She needed all the noise to stop, to just leave her alone and be quiet. She looked up to someone crouched a foot or two out of her reach. Her headphones between them, taking more in, it was Andrew squatting across from her with a bored expression on his face, his arms resting on his knees. Carmen shook her head to clear her thoughts and grabbed the headphones. She plugged them in and flipped a few songs until she landed on a loud song with heavy drums to drown out the world. Andrew had gotten to his feet and walked back inside leaving her to attempt to suck in more oxygen and process what had just happened. Why had he helped her? What was he playing at? Was he just trying to be nice? That’s funny, no Andrew Minyard is not nice. She let the music play on repeat a few times before finally standing up and walking back inside, not before turning the volume up incredibly high to drown out whatever they were talking about.   
“Carmen! Are you alright?” Nicky looked genuinely worried. That made Carmen want to punch him.   
“I don’t need your pity, are we playing or not?” Carmen asked. Nicky looked hesitant but Neil walked to what Carmen assumed was the locker room. Nicky took her to try and find some gear that would fit her. All of it was ridiculously large from both her height and small size. She was cursed with being the size of a child.   
Eventually they found something that worked and went out onto the court. While changing she ripped out her headphones and exchanged them for ear plugs. They were just the cheap foam ones but they did the trick of blocking out most of the noise.   
She pulled Neil aside right before she was supposed to try and score on Andrew. She had seen videos and he was a monster of a player.   
“Can you do me a favor? I need you to shoot on Andrew three times before it’s my turn.” Carmen said this while holding up three fingers. He nodded but looked confused.   
Neil went to the line, despite Kevin yelling it wasn’t his turn and other bossy know-it-all crap, and nodded to Andrew. He shot three times and made two Kevin continued to appear to be yelling although she had no idea what he was saying.   
She took this as a great time to walk up to the line to try. Andrew threw his weight a lot, she could see the exact angle she would need to score at least once.   
She grabbed a ball and threw all of her force into the shot and it was deflected back at her. She caught it and fired it back this time it went in. She grabbed another ball and shot again it went in. She repeated this ten times but only made seven given it was her first time she was relatively proud.   
They started a scrimmage and honestly Carmen was doing pretty horrible. She wasn’t used to going up against people so strong. She powered through and eventually they stopped for what she assumed was water until something grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around.   
“What the fuck is wrong with you. I have earplugs in you idiot let go of me” She screamed directly in the face of Kevin. Kevin appeared to start screaming back but she didn’t know or care enough to take her ear plugs out.   
“If you are done being a complete asshole let go of me. I won’t play with you.” Carmen said, dripping with venom, she decided instead of waiting for his answer the better option was to just rip her arm away and storm off the court. She was done and her bad feelings were true. She tore the gear off and left the court. Carmen picked a random direction and started stormed off that way.


	4. I Tried To Jump Out Of A Car On The Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hours of walking Carmen gets a call from Wymack and earns a few more truths about the way the Foxes work.

Carmen wasn’t sure how long she had been walking. When she had left the Court it was warm and bright but the sun had set a while ago and it was cold and dark. If she could guess Carmen would say she was walking for four hours. She had received a few texts most likely from Wymack but she didn’t even check. After another twenty minutes and wishing she had a coat her phone rang.  
“This is Cam, how can I help you?” Camren called into her phone with a sarcastic sing-song voice.   
“Carmen Ana Jade Lucia Howells where the fuck are you” Wymack shouted into the phone. Carmen laughed in return: “sorry coach I’m not entirely sure.”   
“How can you not be sure where u are?” Wymack continued to yell.   
“Well I walked to the left and then I kept walking and walking and walking, very cold at night here by the way, anyway walking walking some more left turns and now I’m on the side of a highway. I’d say three quarters of the way to Columbia by now, I walk fast you see” Carmen was saying all of this while drawing the shapes on the air in front of her.   
“How much farther would you guess the airport is?” Carmen asked.  
“Howells I swear to fucking God. I sent Neil out for you, when you get back you will not be leaving his sight. No running away.” Wymack again was shouting very loudly so she pulled her phone away from her ear.   
“Nope”   
“What do you mean ‘nope’” Wymack screamed.  
“You know like no? Like I’m not going near psychopaths for the rest of five years thank you”   
“What is the closest street sign to you?” Wymack stopped yelling thankfully but still sounded very very mad. Carmen wouldn’t admit it but she felt bad about making him disappointed.   
“That takes away the point of hide and seek Coach.” Carmen pulled her phone away once again and hung up. She realized after stopping how tired she was. Carmen plopped down to wait for one of two options. One: Neil would find her and she would have to face the Foxes again. Two: she would be energized enough before she was found and she could escape and finally find the airport.   
Sadly, option one happened. A very nice car pulled up beside her with Neil behind the wheel. Carmen shrugged lightly and climbed into the passenger's seat.   
“Vice Captain” she said in greeting. She pulled the door shut and they started back towards what she assumed was Wymack’s place but then again it could be a ditch she was going to murdered in. Either option was very possible.   
“So” Carmen started but had nothing to say in an attempt to talk herself out of imminent death. She inched towards the door and quietly unlocked it. If she was quick enough she could jump out and run the other way so he couldn’t follow. Slowly she quietly unbuckled, sadly the buckle alarm went off. She tried to move quickly but he caught the back of her shirt.   
“Badass move Vice captain so uhh you gonna let go so I can get out of here and you can go say you tried?” Carmen’s smooth talking was really having an off day today.   
“No.” He said and she rolled her eyes before buckling again and thinking of more ways to get out.   
“Andrew finds you interesting.” Christ this guy was intimidating.   
“Oh how flattering I am simply beside myself with glee” Carmen through a hand onto her chest, faking excitement.   
“Keep him interested.”   
“Somehow I feel like you're quoting something… I am not a circus animal meant to entertain. Don’t say that again.”   
“Listen. You are new here. The way things work around here is very specific to not get killed. Your eyes say you know you are going to be if you stop fighting but you don’t know what you are doing.” Neil gestured lightly towards the car door probably pointing out her attempt to jump out of a car door going 60mph on the highway.   
“I don’t need your help. It looks like you have barely survived this place” Carmen pointed to his face. He had two long scars going down the sides of his face, one of his nose, and three circle ones on his cheekbone.   
“You yelled at Kevin, you were rude to Nicky and you ran away. If you even take a step towards any of them Andrew is going to hurt you.” Neil said.  
“Is that a threat?” Carmen started towards the door again.   
“No it's a promise. He promised them so he won’t hesitate to hurt you. It's that simple” Neil explained. It did not seem that simple to Carmen.   
“And why should I trust you? No offense Captain but you aren’t exactly the sort of person I put my life on the line for” Carmen laughed.   
The car was quiet for five minutes when they finally got to Wymack’s.   
Carmen climbed out and flipped Neil off.   
“Don’t try to help me. I have seen what you have said on talk shows. I know you're just pretending to be helpful. Don’t.” Carmen didn’t wait for an answer just slamming the door and walking up to Wymack’s apartment floor. She didn’t know which door was his. This was just peachy. She knocked on three doors with no answer and finally on the fourth it was opened. She attempted a casual stroll in but she was tired, hungry, and cold so it didn’t have too much emotion in it.   
“Where the fuck have you been?” Wymack yelled.   
“You’re giving me a headache” She remarked. It was true her head was pounding out of her skull.   
“You want to know what gives me a headache? Kids who run off because they got made at Kevin for being an asshole. Kevin is an asshole deal with it. You are an asshole deal with it”   
“I am offended” Carmen pretended to be hurt.   
“Shut up”   
And so the lecture continued. Carmen felt nearly nauseous from the headache. She plopped down onto the floor and closed her eyes.   
“And if you give Alex any ideas of running you will be in huge trouble” Finally it seemed he was done so she climbed off the floor unsteadily. She walked over to the couch she was supposed to sleep on and fell asleep quickly, despite Wymack’s yelling he wasn’t done lecturing.


	5. I Meet A Bunch Of New People Who Probably Want To Kill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen stayed the summer at Wymack's but given her promise not to play with Kevin she explores the city. When she makes friends with someone new and gets an invitation to Eden's will she take it or will her survival instincts remind her that is a horrible idea?

Carmen slept until her alarm blared directly in her ears due to the headphones she must have put in sometime last night. It was 9:00 in the morning and the entire room was already on fire. Carmen pushed off of the couch and went to brush her teeth. She realized she had no toothbrush or food or anything else. She had only packed a suitcase because she had assumed she wouldn’t be around any place long. She redid her hair not having any shampoo or conditioner and walked out into Wymack’s kitchen.   
“Blaze” she said in lue of hello. He looked slightly confused and she held her arms where his tribal flame tattoos were.   
“I’m off to go get some stuff from the store,” Carmen said.   
“Do you know where the store is? Or which store you are going to?” Wymack asked.   
“I’ll figure it out on the walk over.” She walked to the door and waved lightly.  
Eventually she found a convenience store. It felt like the sun outside, she couldn’t believe that the night before she was wishing for a coat.   
She grabbed some food and health supplies as well as pain killers for her headaches. She swiped her cards and left the store with two bags. She didn’t know where she should go or do. Should she return to Wymack’s? That would make sense. Or she could leave entirely. Or she could go to the court. Nope nope nope that was not an option. After Neil’s ‘help’ the night before she was exactly 756% more terrified to be anywhere near those people. She decided going back to Wymack’s was the best idea.   
When she arrived she tried the door and it was unlocked she walked in and there were voices. She pulled out her most normal face and strolled in to where the voices were coming from.   
“I know right it’s so gorgeous” a girl’s voice came from the room.  
“It IS” Nicky said excitedly.   
Carmen dropped her bag in the corner and said “Hey”   
“Carmen” Nicky said, looking suddenly worried and uncomfortable and like he was attempting to not look any of the prior things.   
“Coffee”, Carmen waved, “Carmen nice to meet you”. She pushed her hand out to shake the new girl’s.   
“Alex, it's a pleasure.” They shook hands, Alex smiling and Carmen trying to.   
“So, Carmen are you ok?” Nicky asked.  
“So, Coffee have learned I don’t want to talk yet?” Carmen asked innocently but internally she screamed: you just got told you are going to be murdered if you so much as look at them the wrong way. CARMEN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU???   
Carmen tilted her head and smiled. Nicky much to his credit recovered quickly suggesting they show Alex the court. This time there was no room in the car as there were seven people. Neil, Alex, and Carmen, much to her displeasure walked to the court. She didn’t hate walking, just the place she was walking to and the people she was going to be spending time with. Alex tried to make the walk less tortuous by chatting with Neil asking about exy. That seemed to be a safe enough subject as both seemed relatively excited about it. Alex was a back liner she had started in middle school and was pretty good.   
Finally, they arrived at the court. Alex walked in with Nicky while Carmen quickly slipped earbuds in before following. Alex had stopped marvling by the time she caught up. They started to get her ready to go on to practice. Carmen walked to the lounge and plopped onto the floor with her legs on the bright orange couch. She closed her eyes and let the silence take over. No one, that she could tell anyway, came to tell her to play so she got to relax and take in the room. It smelt like sweat and energy drinks, and there was brilliant white and orange everywhere.   
She eventually must have dozed off because she woke up to Nicky crouched beside her. Surprised by the sudden presence she shoved her legs off the couch and tumbled backward until she hit something. Hard, she hit something hard enough that it hurt and soft enough that it wasn’t a wall. She sprung off of what she hit until she was in the middle crouched on the ground. Carmen ripped her ear plugs out and looked around wildly.  
“Didn’t hear you come in.” she stated although it seemed obvious as she rocketed off of where she was.   
“We are headed to Abby’s wanna come with?” Nicky said calmly. Carmen hated his pity and his cracked smile.   
“I’m not going anywhere with you” She said in disgust. Nicky looked over to what she had hit earlier and then left. She looked up and Andrew was standing there.  
“What is your problem with Nicky?” Andrew asked, very aggressively.   
“I don’t have one” she lied.  
Andrew laughed harshly.   
“You have a problem with his sexuality?” This was Carmen's turn to laugh.  
“I am not exactly a person to judge someone for being gay considering i’ve dated four girls, five guys, and one nonbinary person” She pushed off of the ground and followed Andrew as he left, sliding her headphones in on the way out. She, Alex, and Neil walked to what she assumed was Abby’s house. They finally arrived and made it inside. It was about to start getting cold so it must be around five o’clock. The smell of warm lasagna filled the entire house. Everyone was sitting around the table by the time she had washed her hands and sat down. Alex prayed quietly for a second while everyone else started eating.   
Alex was tall, probably 5’7 with dark brown eyes, almost black. Her hair was covered with a smooth red Hijab. Alex and Nicky were chatting about fashion and how classes were. Kevin, Wymack, and Neil were talking about Exy with Andrew watching them. Abby and Aaron were talking quietly about something or other. Carmen didn’t want to talk to anyone so she just ate silently. Abby tried to include her once or twice but she just responded quickly then going back to staring down her lasagna. They ate for a while before getting drinks. Alex declined as she didn’t drink and Carmen shook her head. Carmen had nothing against alcohol and she had had some before but didn’t trust herself with the others around considering the more someone drank the more chance they stab you. She could tell no one except Andres had knives. They all had loose shirts and pants that only seemed to have wallets in them. Andrew on the other hand had the smallest of sheath-shaped items underneath his arm bands. Still there were knives on the table so she didn’t take her chances instead leaving early. She found her way back to Wymack’s place and let herself in. Carmen laid down on the floor once again until Wymack and Alex returned. That’s when they realized there was a slight issue.   
“So I’ll take the floor, you have the couch?” Alex proposed. Carmen shook her head and motioned for Alex to sleep on the couch. Carmen walked out and knocked on Wymack’s office door.   
“I’m going to the court, could I borrow your keys?” She asked. Wymack tossed them to her and she caught them.   
“Thanks Blaze” She said walking away. She pulled out a warm sweatshirt and walked to the court. She took a minute to figure out which key went where and got inside. There were lights on inside. It was strange considering how late it was. She plugged her ears with her fingers, not having plugs and walked inside. She moved, deciding whoever was being burned alive probably wouldn’t want her help anyway. Carmen went to the lounge and found it thankfully empty. There were three couches and three chairs. She chose one of the couches and curled up on it. She drifted asleep in the calm silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke up in the morning and so began a cycle. Every morning she would wake up in the lounge, go to Wymack’s to get food with usually with Alex, Alex went to the court and Carmen worked out but refused to go with her, she would come back at night and they would have dinner, then she would go and sleep at the court sneaking past whoever was there all of those late nights. It was tiring, being around these people exhausted Carmen mentally. She kept her guard up constantly and barely spoke five words everyday, most of which were yes please and no thank you. She didn’t grow any closer to them and kept her time with the Foxes short and terse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally it was move in day. Carmen couldn’t wait to be able to sleep in a real bed, not the couch in the lounge. Sadly, Wymack was being unfairly nervous and made her wait until the Upperclassmen girls arrived. She was sitting in the lounge sprawled out behind the couch and hidden from the door. She heard Wymack’s and someone else's voice quietly echoing around her. Given the fact they sounded twenty feet away Carmen decided they were five or so. She popped her head up and saw Matt Boyd. Matt was 6’5 with dark skin and hair, he would tower over her, not that most people didn’t given her being 4’11.   
Carmen stood up and walked around the couch to introduce herself.   
“Hello, my name is Carmen, nice to meet you.” she said with her most friendly smile.   
“You too, I’m Matt” he said reaching to take her outstretched hand. As he moved Carmen could see track marks peek from beneath his shirt.   
“Blaze, can we go to the doors now. Those couches are a lovely shade of orange but I think the floor is more comfortable.” Carmen asked Wymack.   
“The girls will be here in an hour, I could take her then she could come with me to pick up the girls” Matt offered.  
“Thanks, I don't need your help” Carmen replied quickly before looking back at Wymack.   
“Go with Matt’s plan and get out of here. I am tired of walking in here to see you lying on the floor.” Wymack said shooing them out. Carmen looked over at Matt and he started to walk away with a nod. She followed after and he got into a large truck. She decided to keep her one suitcase with her instead of trying to fit it into the absolute mess that was Matt’s truck bed. She stared out of the window watching as roads passed when an idea struck her. If she could go to the airport with Matt and then sneak away she could catch a flight somewhere else. Carmen only realized Matt had been talking when she got a cautious tap on the shoulder.   
“Zoned out, could you please repeat that.” She said   
“Sure, we are here, mind helping with some of the stuff in the back” Matt asked. Carmen shrugged, not feeling like she could turn him down. It took them six trips to get everything up and with the heat it was incredibly awful. They didn’t have time to unpack like they wanted because Matt got a text saying the girls were there. Carmen didn’t bring her bag despite her plan knowing nothing in there was irreplaceable. She locked her jaw, ready to slip away as soon as possible. Her plan was completely foiled when Andrew stopped Matt in the hallway.   
“Boyd, I'll take the elf off of your hands,” Andrew said leaning against his door frame. Carmen took a small step backward out of both the men’s reach.   
“Couch wanted her to come with me to pick up the girls.” Matt said. Carmen could tell he was nervous, she didn’t know why as she was the one who was in danger.   
“I said she can stay, you better hurry, don't want to keep Dan waiting.” Andrew replied smoothly.   
Matt turned to her “Carmen you ok with this?” Carmen wanted to shake her head but glanced over his shoulder reminding herself of the sheath-shaped bumps and nodded   
“Thanks, dad but I’ll be fine” Matt looked slightly confused at the name.  
“Have all of you people never heard of nicknames? You look like my dad, Wymack has flame tattoos, Nicky has energy.” She rolled her eyes slightly then waved as he left. She grabbed her suitcase out of Matt’s room and opened her new room to unpack. When Nicky walked in.  
“Christ have none of you heard of alone time?” Carmen asked frustrated.   
“Sorry”   
“Just please shut the door, I don’t want any more stragglers coming in.”   
Nicky sat down on the corner of the bed she claimed and that is how Carmen finally, after two months, made her first friend. She and Nicky chatted for an hour about everyday things. Carmen rationalized she must have been too tired to keep up her shield. Eventually Alex came in and talked with them. Matt came back with two girls in tow. Nicky got up to leave when they came in. Carmen decided to exercise her polite host face and walked him to the door.   
“Cam, come to Eden’s with us this Friday!” Nicky seemed excited and happy. Carmen had no idea what Eden’s was but she nodded anyway. When did her survival skills just leave?   
“Great I’ll get you a dress” and with that Nicky left. Now it was time to try to not die with two more people.   
Surprisingly the upperclassmen were very nice. They had soda and brownies and they sat talking about charities they wanted to help. By the time they left to go to the court Carmen was sitting in the back next to Renee talking about hair dye brands. Something was off about Alex though. The second she saw Renee’s cross she sat as far away as possible and bit hard on her nails. Carmen decided it wasn’t her business and they eventually arrived at the court.   
On one of the couchs Kevin, Andrew, and Neil were sitting squished together. Nicky and Aaron had claimed chairs and the Upperclassmen soon chose a couch. Dread filled her stomach in deciding where to sit until Alex grabbed her sleeve and pulled her to the last couch. Wymack walked in with a boy, he was thin with sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes. He sat down in a chair as far away from everyone else as possible.   
“We are still waiting for four so hold tight and don't cause trouble” Wymack said before again exiting the room. They sat in silence for another ten minutes before a gorgeous blond woman walked in. She looked like she came from a runway pulling two kids in tow behind her. The Upperclassmen hugged her and Carmen realized this was Allison Reynolds. The two people beside her were both men; they chose chairs and Allison sat on the side of Nicky’s. That meant they were only waiting for one more person. Finally, after twenty minutes Abby walked in with a girl and they were all there.   
Either Wymack had psychic powers or he was spying because he walked in a minute later.   
“Introduce yourselves on your own time, meet at the gym not here tomorrow at eight. Checkups with Abby Andrew first then draw straw I don’t care.” Wymack said. Andrew got up and went with Abby while the Upperclassmen chatted and everyone else stayed quiet. After Andrew, Neil went, then Kevin, then Aaron, and then Nicky. They left after that and Matt went, followed by Dan, then Renee, and Allison. Allison drove Dan and Renee back but Matt stayed to wait for the newbies. Alex went, then the tall one of the two who came in with Allison, then his friend, the girl had already gone earlier that day as she said, so finally it was Carmen’s turn.   
She walked into the nurses office and slid onto the cot.   
“Alright this is just a little checkup” Abby said. She checked Carmen’s eyes, ears, and reflexes.   
“And is your hearing going to make it hard to play? When do I tell David to take you off” Abby asked, Carmen just shook her head.   
“I have plugs I wear, it doesn’t even sound like anything. If i get a headache I’ll work through it if I can’t I’ll just sleep it off for five minutes and then I’ll be fine” this was not entirely the truth. If she got a bad headache usually she could barely walk. After a game her junior year it was so bad she went to the hospital. Abby seemed to be able to see right through her judging by the crease between her brows but Carmen just let her think what she wanted.   
Abby checked her for track marks and when she didn’t have any she was free to leave. Carmen walked out and the last boy went in. After what felt like forever he returned and Matt drove them back. Carmen and Alex sat upfront while the other new Foxes piled into the bed of the truck.   
The next week was so normal. Carmen grew closer to Nicky until she really thought of him as a friend. She shied away from everyone else but eventually knew their names. Omar had come in with Allison. He was tall with dark skin and eyes, his friend was Luca. Asher had come in with Wymack and Iris with Abby.   
Carmen was so tired by the end of the week that she forgot about her promise to Nicky. Until he showed up at her door with a dark purple sequin dress and a smile.


	6. I Love Nail Polish And Hate Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen went with Andrew's group to Eden's but the taste of betrayal burned in her stomach.

“Could I have ten minutes to get ready?” Carmen took the dress and Nicky nodded. Carmen closed the door and ran to a small pouch in her bag. The bag held two nail polish one pale pink and the other clear. Carmen quickly threw a layer of the pink on and blew on them for three minutes. She pulled on the dress. It was nice with large dark purple sequins and cold shoulders. She grabbed combat boots and then ran out of the room.   
“Carmen? Where are you going?” Dan asked.   
“Hey Marvel I’m going with Nicky to whatever bar.” Carmen said, barely stopping. Dan grabbed her shoulder.  
“That’s not a good idea,” Dan said.  
“Don’t worry I have a plan” Carmen showed her nails. Dan looked confused but Carmen, unwilling to give up her secrets that easily, didn’t elaborate.   
“Keep your phone on” Carmen said before running down the stairs, already late. Andrew’s group were standing around the car. Andrew climbed into the driver's seat and Kevin went to the passengers. There were three seats in the back and four of them. Aaron took a window seat and Neil the middle. She ended up halfway on top of Nicky. She was leaning against the door with her legs tossed over, it was not the most comfortable position but they would manage. Nicky chatted about Erik for a while until she slipped headphones in and closed her eyes, leaning back on the door. After an hour of driving they pulled up at a diner called Sweeties. Nicky got them seats and ordered ice cream.   
“Dig in it’s amazing” Nicky said but Carmen lightly shook her head.   
“No thank you” She pushed the ice cream away. It looked amazing but she didn’t trust any of them as far as she could throw them, which was not very far because she’s small. After all of them had eaten, save Carmen, they got back in the car. It was only a ten minute drive to Eden’s where they climbed out and Andrew parked the car. They went in and Nicky started ordering drinks.   
“What kind you want Cam?” he asked.   
“Nothing for me please”   
“You don’t drink?” Nicky looked slightly shocked but Carmen just laughed.   
“No I do, I just don’t want anything.”   
“How about soda or water?” Nicky had the strangest look on his face so Carmen stuck to her response.  
“I’m not thirsty, Klose” Carmen said, she had learned of Nicky’s long distance boyfriend a few weeks earlier and began calling him by Erik’s name.   
“Alright.” Nicky finally said as Andrew and Neil walked over. Nicky led her over to a table. It was very loud. Louder than she was used to with bangs shocking her system. They got to the table and waited for the drinks to come. When they did Carmen was presented with a soda which she lightly pushed away.   
“I said no thank you. This is a waste” slowly she felt her guard grow back as Nicky glanced at Aaron. They all started their first round and after begging Carmen finally agreed to just have soda as a peace offering.   
“Fine, just give me ten seconds.” Carmen pulled the soda towards her and stirred lightly with her middle finger ensuring her nail was in it for at least ten seconds. When she pulled away the pale pink had shifted to black. She shoved the drink away so hard it fell over the glass cracking and she stood up.   
“We have to get out of here” She wanted to make sure they would all be ok.  
“What's wrong?” Nicky asked   
“Someone put something in my drink. Why don’t you look shocked? Oh” Carmen realized from the guilty expression on Nicky’s face and Andrew starting towards her who had tried to drug her. She felt rage and hurt simmering in her stomach. Her one friend betrayed her.   
“You think I’m that stupid? You see this? Color changing polish, when it comes in contact with drugs it turns black. Just. Like. This.” Carmen ran as fast as she could not before flipping them off. She saw a group of strong looking women in the corner ahead of her and put on her ‘scared kid’ face, big eyes, quivering lips.   
“Help please help!” She cried to the women. It wasn’t too hard of an act, genuine fear slipping on to her face.   
“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” One of the women asked.  
“Well I was offered to come to get drinks and then and then one of the guys put something in my in my my drink. Please just watch me while I call my brother.” half of that was a lie considering she didn’t even have a brother. The women pulled her into the middle of their group. She continued to use her scared voice to keep up the act while calling Matt.   
“Brother? Brother? Please help! I was at the club and they tried to drug me!” Matt made the most confused noise.  
“Carmen? I’m coming to pick you up.”   
“Thanks”   
After about forty-five minutes Matt and Dan arrived. The women helped her out, keeping Nicky far away. She made it into the car taking the window seat from Dan.   
“Sorry for the lie. Have any painkillers?” Carmen asked.  
“Carmen are you alright? How did you figure it out? Did they hurt you? Are you alright?” Dan said quickly “that bastard I thought after last year we could trust them but this?” Dan said the last bit to Matt.   
“Hello? Painkillers yes or no?” Carmen’s headache was worsening with Dan’s frantic chatter. Dan shook her head so Carmen just closed her eyes and put her head against the window. She finally addressed the feeling of betrayal. She had let her guard down to be friends with Nicky and now all she had been betrayed. She slowly felt her walls building higher and higher. She must have fallen asleep because she jumped at someone shaking her arm. It was Dan so she just climbed out of the car. Carmen stumbled for a few seconds dizziness washing over her in one big wave. Dan looped an arm around her before helping her up the stairs. Despite not having drank anything she felt like she was drunk. She only realized after distantly hearing Wymack’s voice that she was not in fact at Fox tower. Dan dropped her on the couch and she fell asleep quickly with Nicky’s face of guilt plastered behind her eyes and betrayal burning in her stomach.


	7. I Get Drugged By Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making it back from Eden's Carmen learns the truth about Kevin and another betrayal by someone she trusted a second time.

Carmen stayed at Wymack’s apartment the entire weekend. Alex had texted her twice and Dan once but she didn’t answer. She didn’t talk either. She felt like she was overreacting but also that it was her fault. She shouldn’t have let her guard down. She shouldn’t have trusted them. It took the entire morning on Saturday for her head to stop spinning. On Monday morning before practice started she went back to the dorms. Iris, Omar, and Alex were sitting in a circle talking about something that had happened to Luca.   
“Carmen! We were worried! Are you alright?” Alex jumped up when she walked in and ran to her. Carmen instantly felt guilt as she pushed past Alex, not answering. The closer you get to people the more likely they are to disappoint yourself, she reminded herself.   
Practice was hell, Nicky and Aaron didn’t even try to talk to her like they usually do. She didn’t reach out either, just turning her shoulder away from them and everyone else.   
Monday night she went back to Wymack’s to grab a sweatshirt she left there. The door was unlocked so she pulled it open. She continued to walk through and into the living room. Kevin was on the couch with Wymack crouched in front of him. Carmen backed up so she was hidden and pulled out her ear buds to try to listen in. It was difficult, she strained her ears as much as possible.   
“They’re blaming me. They’re going to kill me. They’re going to kill me” Kevin said between gasping breaths. Carmen slapped her hand over her mouth in shock. Kill him? There is someone who is going to kill him?   
“They won’t kill you. You already made a deal they can’t hurt you” Wymack said. At this point Carmen realized this was not a conversation she should be listening to. Who was trying to murder Kevin? Carmen had another well timed realization. If someone was after Kevin she could get caught in the crossfire. Wymack appeared beside her. He saw her and must have seen the look on her face.   
“We’ll talk later, go in the office,” Wymack said quietly, probably so Kevin didn’t hear. Carmen practically ran to his office and paced back and forth as quietly as possible. What if she got killed for just being associated with him? The more she thought about it the more trouble she realized she was in. At first she had been trying to leave simply because she was scared of the Foxes but if the Foxes were more scared of someone else than each other she had to get away. A door opened and closed, there was a pause for five minutes, and then again. Wymack appeared in the room and she stopped pacing.   
“Who is trying to kill Day?” Carmen asked.  
“The mafia.” They what? Carmen started laughing but it slowly faded as she realized he was serious.   
“You're not serious” she had to know he was joking.  
“I am serious.” Wymack said. Carmen slowly sat on the floor. The mafia was after Kevin. The mafia was after Kevin. The mafia was after Kevin. The mafia was after Kevin. The mafia was after Kevin. The mafia was after Kevin. Carmen thought back to when she had first signed with the Foxes, how she had thought about being dragged into the mafia and then laughed at herself for being ridiculous.   
“Why exactly are they after Day?”   
“Do you remember how Kevin used to be a part of the Ravens. Well the Ravens were founded by the mafia. Kevin got out. They are protecting him because they now make money for him but the Raven members aren’t happy because now they lost the Nest and all of their perks.” Carmen felt sick. She was going to be murdered by the mafia.   
That night she stayed at Wymack’s again. Kevin had been picked up by Andrew and Neil so she was left to stew in her fears. She had to get away.   
The week continued from there everyone else acting like nothing happened. Carmen panicking at every turn, in that state someone dropping a pencil close enough to her made her spiral.   
On the next Monday Nicky finally reached out. They were at practice and she had gone to grab some water when she saw Nicky with her bottle.   
“A peace offering” he said, handing it to her. Wanting to believe him she took it and they started walking on the inner court. She took a sip of her water and it tasted wrong. It was strangely sweet, almost like drinking honey. She tried to spit it out but something made her swallow. She immediately felt dizzy and fell forward. Something caught her wrist, hard. Instead of helping her up the person dangled her. There was shouting but she could barely make out the words.  
“What do you want with Kevin?” a voice asked. She was too sick to know who’s it was. She realized at this point that someone had drugged her. She tried to make herself throw up to get it out of her system but another hand grabbed that wrist too.   
“I don’t want anything from him” she coughed out.   
“What is your problem with him” the voice demanded.  
“He is just a jerk just because I don't like him doesn’t mean I want to kill him. Unlike the mafia apparently.” Carmen shouted. Suddenly her wrists were dropped. She didn’t have time to try and catch herself, instead landing cheekbone first onto the ground. There were more loud noises but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. She felt something grab her and she thought it must be the person again. She kicked out of their grip and tumbled backward, smacking the back of her head in the process. She forced herself to look and see what was happening. Andrew was being dragged off by Wymack while Omar was trying to help Asher who looked like he was mid-panic attack himself. Dan and Alex were crouched across from her.  
“Come on,” Dan said, grabbing her and with Alex’s help taking her to Matt’s car. She fell asleep feeling sick beyond belief and betrayed for a second time.


	8. My First Game Is SO Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen went to practice on Tuesday despite what transpired the day before. The Foxes first game took place and a new announcement from Wymack is shown.

Carmen decided to go to practice on Tuesday. She wouldn’t be knocked down by these people not to mention class started Wednesday. This was much to the displeasure of Matt and Dan.   
“Carmen they drugged you at practice. Not at the club like the rest of us. At practice” Dan said using her scary mom face. Carmen shrugged and stared at her hands. Matt and Dan had been drugged? Well it wasn’t any of her business.   
“At least tell us why your being fucking stupid!” Dan continued yelling but Carmen saw Nicky walk in and left. She went to get changed into her gear. She didn’t know why she was more mad at Nicky than Andrew. That morning she had found out that Andrew planned it and set everything up, he was also the person questioning her. But Nicky was her friend. Her first friend in years and he betrayed her without a second thought.   
It was Friday when their first game was to take place. They were up against a small team called the Jaguars.   
After all of them were ready the starting line-up went on the court. The line up was Neil, Kevin, Allison, Matt, Iris, and Renee. The coin was flipped in their favor and such the game began. Within the first five minutes Neil made a goal. Watching them play was both ruthless and magical. Pieces of the stadium noise filtered through her ear buds. Halfway through the first half Iris switched with Nicky and Allison with Omar. The other team made a goal but Kevin quickly got two more. Nicky got a yellow card for punching a his mark in the face. They shouted for a minute but the refs called it and the game started up again. Kevin also got a yellow card and so did the backliner trying to stop him. Half time was called and the players exited the court. They guzzled sports drinks and Wymack pulled them into a meeting. Carmen, Neil, Dan, Aaron, Alex, and Andrew were going to play.   
Finally, half time was over and Carmen was buzzing with excitement. Carmen only played Exy for the memory of her father but it would be impossible to not be happy. They walked onto the court and got into position. She looked around to see when people would start moving. Suddenly everyone burst into action. Dan sent it towards Carmen and she jumped as high as possible to catch it. The backliner who was marking her slammed into her while she was in mid air, she expected this given how often this happened. She chucked it towards Neil while nearly flying backward. She crashed onto her back but was back on her feet just in time to see Neil score. Carmen pumped her hands into the air in excitement. They reset and the other teams defense dealer sent it in the direction of their striker, thankfully Aaron caught it and sent it to Neil. Neil threw it to her and she took this as a time to show off her skills. She wove underneath her marks arm and threw it at the perfect angle and it went in. Dan met her halfway between them to highfive and said something Carmen couldn’t hear before heading back. They were resetting when Carmen felt a sudden pain in the back of her head. She kicked backward then backed up quickly. Shaking her head. The ref handed her mark a yellow card and he got switched out. Carmen saw Dan walking towards her but she shook her head and threw a thumbs up and smile to show she was alright. The punch hadn’t been very hard, they must have been far away.   
Dan tossed it to her three more times during the game and she made four goals one tossed from Neil. By the end of the game they were all exhausted and sweaty but celebrating. The subs ran onto the court and to the goal. She ran over and Dan squeezed her so tight she thought her ribs would crack.   
After five minutes everyone turned towards Wymack and started off. Carmen decided it would be best to follow. They stood around him for a minute, he was saying something but Carmen had still yet to take off her helmet let alone ear plugs. She didn’t plan on taking them out until she was far, far away from the court in peace and quiet. They were presummable dismissed as everyone else started walking away; she started off too but was stopped by Abby. Abby was saying something but Carmen just signed ‘ear plugs are in can we go somewhere quiet?’ Abby much to her displeasure did not speak sign language. Carmen grabbed Abby’s arm lightly and pulled her into the lounge and pulled the plugs out.  
“Sorry I had ear plugs in. could you please repeat that?” Carmen asked, Abby nodded before saying “ how is your head?”   
“It’s perfect, didn’t hurt a bit.” Carmen said which was a slight lie as it hurt a little but she was fine. Abby looked unsure but Carmen waved and went to shower. She stepped in and let the warm water wash over her. Dan and Renee came in after a while probably after handling the press.   
“Anyone have a hair dryer?” Alex called from the bathroom. Allison called back “ Third drawer of the left” There was rummaging then and blowing. Carmen eventually stepped out and got dressed. Iris was helping Alex dry out her hair enough to put her hijab back on.   
“So trauma, go” Allison said bluntly Renee gently replied, “they may not want to talk about it” Alex nodded and Carmen decided not to reply at all. Iris shrugged and lifted the corner of her shirt to show thick scars on her torso.  
“Adhd, can’t sit still long enough, parents didn’t like it” Iris dropped her shirt and went back to ruffling Alex’s hair. She laughed light-heartedly like sharing a funny story. Alex pulled on a red Hijab and the group of girls started walking towards the door explaining about Dan being a stripper and making jokes about it. Asher, Luca, Omar, and Matt joined walking with them and Omar started to explain about his brother. His little brother had gotten mixed up into a bad crowd, did drugs, and died of an overdose.   
“Anyway now I guess I’m big brother Mar to a lot of people so it’s not all bad.” Omar had small tears in the corner of his eyes, Luca smacked his back and they finally made it to the lounge. Wymack waited for all of them to sit and Andrew’s group to join before announcing   
“Tomorrow morning we are going to be on Kathy’s show. No repeats of last year or each and every one of you will be running a marathon.” Everyone except Neil shuddered at the thought of running twenty-six miles.   
“No surprises: Kevin, Neil, Omar, Carmen you will all be going on the show.” Wymack said. Carmen felt her stomach clench. Everytime she had done interviews every question was about her hearing, never her playing, always hearing. She wanted to be treated like a normal player not getting the ‘you are so great for a deaf person’. Wymack clapped and she jumped backward at the noise. Wymack looked over at her and she quickly said  
“I’m perfect continue”   
“Alright, be at the court tomorrow morning at six o’clock don’t be late.” Wymack released them and they went out to the cars. The Upperclassmen and Freshmen climbed into Matt’s trunk with Andrew’s group going in their car. Once they were back at Fox tower they offered for the Freshmen to join them having drinks. Carmen declined but the other agreed.   
She popped two painkillers before going to sleep preparing for hell in the morning.


End file.
